Mathbook
by El'Rynn
Summary: A slow day for the Inutachi leaves Miroku bored. A bored Miroku is a devious hentai. In his boredom he pits an angry Kagome against an oblivious Inuyasha, leaving Miroku to sit back and watch the show. Let's join him, shall we?


**AN:** I posted this story years ago on another Inuyasha-based fiction site. I never did finish it then and I hope to finally finish it this time around.

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all related characters. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to return them all, no worse for wear.

**Warnings:** This story will contain a future lemon, and other adult situations.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Inuyasha

* * *

She rooted through her bag frantically. Toothpaste, hairspray, panties, and tampons all sailed over her head as she continued to throw its contents behind her.

Shippo picked up the toothpaste, then the hairspray. A book went flying out from the general direction of the enormous yellow bag. He skirted away, dropping both the toothpaste and hairspray, barely dodging a pack of flying ramen.

"Where is it?" Kagome's head popped up annoyed. "I can't find my darn math book," she wailed. "I can't believe I misplaced it!" She rifled through her bag again, pulled out another can of hairspray and threw it, just for effect.

She carried quite a few, in case they ran into any more giant frogs or Jaken perhaps.

Miroku deftly avoided the can, managing to stay seated next to the fire and blinked at Kagome. "You've lost it again? You had it an hour ago." He leaned back and grinned; a mischievous look on his face.

"Heh, I suppose Inuyasha could have taken it. He was looking at it suspiciously."

Like Miroku had expected, she was furious. "Ooh that jerk! He thinks he can make me stay here if he sabotages my school work, eh? This time I'll oswari him so hard he'll give Mount Aso a run for its money!"

She stood up intent on finding and punishing the thief. She rose up from kneeling by her bag. "Ah, umm..," she turned her head left, then right. "Which way did he go?"

Miroku pointed west. "Towards the river," he grinned again. "What?!" she shrieked. "He's going to dump it in the river!" Horrified at the fate of her soon to be soggy math book, Kagome took off running into the forest.

* * *

Shippo came out of hiding, rubbing the side of his head where the last can of hairspray had managed to nail him. "Miroku, why did you lie?" he asked the still grinning houshi. When Miroku raised his brow over two innocent-looking eyes, Shippo merely pointed to the tell-tale book corner poking out from under his robes. "You've been sitting on it," the little kitsune accused.

The monk laughed, "It's been so boring, sitting here at camp doing nothing. I just wanted to stir up some excitement and make a little noise. My lovely Sango is indisposed, and Kaede kicked me out of the village.

Something about Sango not being fully conscious and my wandering hands a problem…" he raised both his hands in front of his face. "I have no idea what she meant." He lowered his hands, tucking them into the folds of his robes, careful to not disturb the nenju wrapped securely around his cursed hand.

The kitsune came closer, plopping down beside the monk. "So you sent her to fight with Inuyasha?" "No," Miroku grinned again. "Not that at all. Tell me Shippo, what is he doing at the river?"

Shippo looked very confused for a moment. Then he realized what Inuyasha was really doing, and he looked horrified. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked as Miroku got up, heading towards the river.

Shippo received no response and sighed. He glanced down at the spot Miroku had just occupied. The math book just sat there, unaware of all the trouble it had caused by being misplaced.

* * *

Mount Aso: The Largest active volcano in Japan. Also has one of the worlds' largest calderas, a crater caused through volcanic activity.

Giant Frog Demon & Hairspray is a reference to Inuyasha episode 8: The Toad who would be Prince.

Nenju: The wooden rosary carried by Japanese Buddhist monks. In this case the prayer beads used to seal off the Wind Tunnel in Miroku's hand.

**AN:****Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are appreciated.**:)


End file.
